


conductor

by cexies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexies/pseuds/cexies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the kinkmeme:</p><p>[Karkat gets off on Terezi, who knows this and actually gets off on it herself. I imagine the situation goes something like; Karkat notices that Terezi left her side of the webcam on and is about the close the window until he notices that Terezi’s about to indulge in some stress release and starts to get off to it, little does he know that his cam was left on as well, and Terezi is completely aware of what he’s doing. Or at least that’s my idea, if you have something else in mind that’s totally fine. Bonus points for xeno and Terezi revieling to Karkat that she could ‘see’ and hear him the whole time when they’re done.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	conductor

Herding Karkat into agreeing to webcam is a slow and long process that doesn't happen very often. Terezi eventually manages it with a promise of not talking through his next film, and he begrudgingly lets the two of them chat to her heart's content. It's lonely living so far from civilization  and Terezi cherishes every second that she can see and hear Karkat. He even warms up to the whole thing, and by the time morning starts to creep in on them, they're both content and comfortable with one another. They say goodbye as the first sign of the sun settling begins to show--and after some playful teasing and flirting, it's then that Terezi puts her plan into motion. 

She casually pulls back from her husktop without exiting Trollian, noting that Karkat has yet to either. Working quick enough so that he won't log off completely, Terezi begins lifting her shirt over her body. His attention is obviously drawn back to her, and she makes sure to slow down the rest of the removal, purposely displaying her intent. There's  a flicker of dark mustard yellow as his eyes squint, and she knows she has him right where she wants him.

She starts off slowly, just testing the water enough to know whether he'll completely bite. Her fingers tips dance across her chest, coming up to trace the harsh angles of her collar bones. The connection still stands, so she continues: slowly mapping the contours of her body. Terezi tries to imagine how it would be if Karkat was the one touching her, instead of just being the one observing her. Her fingers press harder, trying to replicate the coarse thick fingers that contrast against the ones actually skimming over her ribs. She traces back and forth over each bone, Karkat's attention never once moving from her.

 _Good_ , she internally smirks, but makes sure to keep it away from her features. Instead, her face softens, wondering what kind of expression Karkat imagines her making. Her fingers dip into the curve of her stomach, idly letting her claws scratch the skin there. It's enough of a promise to quicken her breathing, just another step up from before. Her fingers relax into a palm, bringing her over hand to join it. Both of them slide back up her body, back arching into the touch until Karkat is audibly responding. He stammers a constant trickle of 'shit' and she ignores him with practiced innocence. Terezi lets his reactions serve as background noise as she moves against her own touch, shivering at the knowledge that Karkat is watching her. It only adds to the heat building, and she wonders how long she can carry on before she gives in and touches herself where she wants to.

As much as Terezi wants her hands to slide to where she needs them most, this isn't just about her own needs; she's putting on a show for Karkat, and damn she's going to do it well. She presses her hands hard against her body, pushing them up again and then back down. They settle at her stomach again, and this time she makes sure to breathe out Karkat's name, suppressing a giggle as his mutters stop with fright. He calls her name back with caution, and it's far too much effort not to moan in response--but giving the game away will ruin the whole fun of it. 

With confirmation that his attention is well and truly captured, Terezi begins pushing down the zipper on her jeans, her own attention fixed on Karkat's reactions. He's still caught like a deer in bright lights, which only encourages her to push it even further. Her jeans are pushed down slowly, revealing her boxers with every inch. They are probably the most comfortable clothing known to man, and like hell she isn't going to make him think of her doing this every time he has to put his own pair on. She teases the both of them then, fingertips tracing whorls into her thighs, but not moving high enough for her liking. Still, Terezi's body is flushed and running hotter than usual, breath visibly rising and falling in stronger patterns. Karkat's own chest seems to be following her lead--the motions of his chest even visible to her blurred vision.

Finally having enough with the promise of pressure, Terezi palms her hand over her crotch. There's no point holding back noises for her audience, and a soft whine hisses from between her teeth. Karkat grounds out another expletive and starts to fumble with his own clothing. Another wave of shivers rumble through her skin, thoughts reeling with the knowledge that Karkat is most definitely turned on by her. She rewards herself with more pressure, letting her fingers grasp her bulge through the fabric, just enough until her underwear starts to become sticky. From there, she reaches underneath it to trace the slit of her seedflap, groaning louder from the friction. The fabric is starting to irritate her, but the feeling is so good that she keeps pressing it against her, grinding against the material until a sheen of sweat starts to build up with the moans escaping her.

Terezi's attention flickers back to Karkat, who appears to be administrating the same actions to himself. Even if she can't see his picture clearly, the knowledge is enough to let her imagination wander. She fantasizes about the way he'll tentatively poke at himself--not wanting to pleasure the body he loathes so much, but eventually giving in anyway. She thinks about every expression that will cross his face, and how beautifully he'll warble every syllable of her name. Thinking is suddenly not enough, and it becomes a game to get Karkat off as fast as she can get herself off.

Dipping her hands below the waistband of her boxers, Terezi notices the grey smudge of Karkat's arm follow her lead. She moans louder this time, trailing off into a pant as she finally grips her bulge in her hand. The feeling sends a trickle of heat all through her body again, and she shifts against her computer chair with pleasure. Almost instantly, Karkat mirrors her noise with his own, and her grip tightens. There's no point hiding from him any longer, so Terezi pushes her underwear down too. Karkat lets another expletive out, and once again Terezi rewards herself with more pressure. Her bulge entwines around her palm, searching for the purchase she so desperately needs. Wanting to hear more from Karkat, Terezi stops filtering her moans, letting every sound echo through their rooms as their own shared scandal unfolds. She calls Karkat's name into each thrust, occupying her free hand with her nook. 

Karkat returns every noise with his own, and she lets her head tilt back at the sound, fingers pressing harder against herself. There's an unrivaled thrill in knowing that he's watching her, wanting her in all the ways she wants him. There's nothing more perfect than her name on his tongue, and she just knows he's thinking about replacing her hands with his own--and vice versa. She'll happily give him anything he needs, and she starts moving against both her hands with greater urgency. Terezi can only concentrate on her own pleasure and Karkat's, keeping her nose focused on his frame. He's wriggling around just as desperately as she is, and nothing would make her happier than replacing his moving fingers with her bulge. 

He breaks first, shouting her name loud enough for the whole of his block to hear. Terezi doesn't last much longer after that, pushing further into herself whilst rolling her bulge against her hand. The genetic material releases steadily, and it's so obscene but _so hot_. It's even better on Karkat, and her vision stays focused on the mess all over his clothes and own bulge and nook: it paints him beautifully, she smiles to herself. They both just sit in silence, breathing slowly returning to normal as they simply regard one another. It's still painfully apparent that Karkat is oblivious to the whole set up, and the power of letting him know about her schemes is enough to make fluttering motions in her gut again.

"That was good, don't you think?" She speaks, nonchalant and a little sleepy. Karkat appears to be frozen in place, one hand hovering over the keyboard whilst the other awkwardly hovers around his waist--as if he isn't sure which mess to sort out first, or if she's actually speaking to him at all. Well, she can at least help him out there.

"I can see you," Terezi simply speaks,  concentrating on the moment when his form jolts and scrambles around. He's offline in seconds, triggering a grin across her face as a cascade of cackles start to escape from her mouth. The adrenaline is still working it's way through her system, and she smiles with the satisfaction of being so decadent. Karkat can hide offline with embarrassment  that doesn't change his part in their correspondence. He's so deliciously flustered, and one day she'll eat him whole--but not yet. For now, she sleeps: waiting for the dirty pavement of carcinoGeneticist to return.

**Author's Note:**

> i have never attempted anything like this before, i'm not even sure if i wrote it right? voyeurism is confusing but i gave it a shot


End file.
